Que poco sabes
by Adhara Meissa Black
Summary: Esto es un Dramione, un songfic basado en : little do you know (Alex y Sierra). Que poco sabes, cómo me estoy rompiendo mientras te duermes; que poco sabes; que todavía estoy atormentado por los recuerdos...


**Saludos a todos. Este es un songfic de una de mis parejas favoritas en el mundo de HP. **

**Como ya saben o.o los personajes no me pertenecen, pero sí, esta loca historia. **

**...**

* * *

**o.0.o**

_Que poco sabes _

_de cómo yo me estoy rompiendo,_

_mientras tú caes dormido._

**o.0.o**

Hermione

**...**

Ya pasaron 2 años de la guerra, una guerra que perdí, aunque muchos crean lo contrario.

Sonrío como lo he venido haciendo desde que todo terminó, desde que nos volvimos "héroes de guerra", "el famoso trío de oro".

Miro de reojo a mis amigos, quienes parecen estar tranquilos y felices. Salgo despacio, sin llamar la atención. Algo fácil ya que ahora todos tienen muchas dosis de alcohol en su cuerpo.

Suspiro, mientras salgo de allí. Volteo sólo para tratar de memorizar la imagen de mis amigos.

**o.0.o**

_Que poco sabes,  
sigo atormentada por los recuerdos.  
No tienes ni idea,  
estoy intentando recomponerme pedazo a pedazo._

**o.0.o**

Siento como las lágrimas comienzan a caer.

Pasé noches en vela, noches en que la soledad era mi única aliada.

Por un momento, creí que mis amigos se darían cuenta de lo que sentía ,pero nada. Ellos se creyeron todo, sin preguntar, sin mirarme.

No podría culparlos, después de todo, cada uno ahora tiene una vida. Una vida en la que yo ya no me siento parte. –Me limpio las lágrimas –Sé que si sigo aquí, me derrumbaré y este no es el lugar para hacerlo.

**o.0.o**

_Que poco sabes,  
necesito un poco más de tiempo._

**o.0.o**

– Adiós. –Cierro fuertemente mis ojos esperando volver a mi hogar.

Al abrir mis ojos noto a Winky. Se acerca hacia mí, mientras me quita mi maleta y me lleva al sillón. Una vez sentada, ella desaparece.

Aún recuerdo como Dobby me llevó hacia ella.

**FLASH BACK**

Camino con sigilo mientras Dobby me guía por las cocinas. De pronto se abre otra puerta.

No podría evitar sentir algo de nervios, ya que esta puerta era desconocida para mí y suponía que para todos, ya que el mapa de Harry ni siquiera lo mostraba.

Continúo bajando las escaleras hacia un pequeño tramo, en donde el camino se divide en dos

– Señorita Hermione, le quiero presentar a mi buena amiga Winky –Volteo hacia la derecha para encontrarme con una pequeña elfina. Tenía puesto un vestido rosa, aunque por las manchas negras y cafés, no sabía a ciencia cierta.

A su alrededor había varias botellas de cerveza de mantequilla. Esperaba que no viviera aquí, ya que ningún elfo se merecía vivir en estas condiciones.

–Hola, Winky –Saludo, notando como sus manos tratan de limpiar las manchas de su vestido.

Me pregunto cómo es que llegó hasta aquí, no se suponía que debía estar trabajando en la cocina –Winky, ella es Hermione... la amiga de Harry Potter, ella te cuidará –Mi cara debió decirlo todo, porque Dobby empezó a hablar rápido – Ella no tiene dónde ir, usted es la única que puede ayudarla. Usted siempre dice que debemos ayudarnos todos... – Sonrío ante las ocurrencias de Dobby.

Asiento, mientras vuelvo mi mirada hacia Winky. Notando como su cara muestra una gran sonrisa. Como si hubiera ganado la lotería.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Después de eso, ella se volvió como una nana para mí – Ama Hermione , ya le traje su té como a usted le gusta, sus cosas ya están en su cuarto –Asiento mientras tomo el té.

Volteo hacia la mesita notando algunas cartas –Ama Hermione , debe descansar un rato. Yo la cuidaré – Sonrío ante las palabras de Winky, como si hubiera leído mi mente.

Le devuelvo mi taza, mientras me acomodo mejor en el sillón observando el fuego crepitar en la chimenea.

El invierno ya había iniciado.

**o.0.o**

_Bajo todo ello,  
estoy cauteloso en el hoyo que hay dentro._

**o.0.o**

Camino hacia la ventana, observando pequeños copos de nieve caer – Ya habían pasado 6 meses, desde que me alejé de todo y de todos... –Suspiro mientras camino hacia la biblioteca.

Necesitaba sumergirme en alguna lectura.

De alguna manera, leer me distraía de los recuerdos tormentosos de la guerra.

**o.0.o**

_He estado conteniéndome por el miedo  
a que pudieras cambiar de opinión._

_Estoy preparado para perdonarte,  
pero olvidar es una lucha más difícil._

**o.0.o**

Camino hacia el callejón Diagon, en busca de algunos libros. En dos días comenzaré a trabajar en el departamento de regulación y control de las criaturas mágicas. Y pensar que todo esto era gracias a Winky.

Al entrar, suena la campana. Sonrío mientras me dejo mezclar con los demás, ya que nadie me podía reconocer con mi cambio de apariencia. No me quiero ni imaginar, que pasaría si descubrieran que ando por aquí.

Después de todo, Harry aún seguía buscándome.

El único.

Por otro lado, Ron se había casado, al parecer no le había afectado tanto mi desaparición.

Una parte de mí sabía que sucedería eso, pero otra se negaba a creerlo –Muevo mi cabeza tratando de alejar esas ideas. No era bueno dejarme invadir por esos pensamientos, no después de toda la batalla que pasé para estar aquí.

Camino hacia la cajera para pagar mis libros. Sonrío –Si pude, después de 1 año, pude salir y sin Winky –Me digo, dándome ánimos.

Al salir de la tienda, noto a un grupo de periodistas dirigiéndose hacia mí.

Por un momento el miedo se apoderó de mí –No puede ser, seguro están aquí por otra persona –Trato de tranquilizarme mientras me dirijo hacia el lado contrario.

Al doblar por la esquina, tropiezo. Dejando caer mis libros.

Bufo, mientras me acerco para recogerlos.

De pronto noto unos zapatos a mi costado. Al subir mi vista mi sorpresa no se hizo esperar.

– Malfoy

Sin darme cuenta, me jala atrayéndome hacia él. Lo miro aún sorprendida. Noto como me mira interrogante

– Rayos, él no me reconoce –Me digo para luego alejarme.

Pero su mano hace presión en mi muñeca. Por un momento el pánico vuelve.

Lo miro con enojo, justo cuando iba a ordenarle que me soltara, empiezo a escuchar voces...

– Los periodistas –Digo, mientras trato de zafarme nuevamente –Lo mejor era aparecerme en mi casa.

Una vez que logro alejarme de él ,guardo mis libros en mi bolsa. Para luego sacar mi varita y aparecerme en casa.

**o.0.o**

_Que poco sabes,  
necesito un poco más de tiempo._

**o.0.o**

Al abrir mis ojos, me saco el pequeño sombrero que traía, dejando suelto mi cabello.

Mientras hacía desaparecer mi imagen anterior, veo a Winky acercarse – Ama Hermione, ¿Dónde estaba? –Sonrío mientras la veo acercarse –Estoy bien Winky, disculpa que no te haya dicho que iba a salir, pero necesitaba hacerlo sola. No te preocupes que no pasó nada fuera de lugar –Noto su mirada hacia atrás mío.

– Winky? – Ante mi mirada. Winky cambia su expresión a una sonrisa mientras me quita la bolsa –Winky le traerá unas galletas y refrescos, siéntense cómodos.

Al desaparecer. Mi confusión pasó a una de miedo.

Volteo despacio, esperando que no sea lo que creo que es. De pronto aquel rostro tan familiar me devuelve una mirada de sorpresa.

Aprieto fuertemente mis manos, mientras trato de respirar calmadamente.

– ¿Granger?

Hago caso omiso a su llamado. Camino hacia la biblioteca. Necesitaba aire. Mucho aire.

**o.0.o**

_Esperaré, esperaré,  
te quiero como si nunca hubieras sentido el dolor._

**o.0.o**

Draco

**...**

Camino lentamente por los jardines, tratando de recordar los buenos tiempos. Tiempos, en donde mi madre y mi padre me cuidaban, me daban abrazos.

– ¡No! –Me digo mientras me dirijo hacia la casa.

– Amo Malfoy, ya todo está listo –Asiento para luego desaparecer de allí.

Aparezco en el callejón Diagon. Trato de mezclarme con el resto, mirando indiferente los escaparates.

Al pasar por la librería noto a unos pasos, un grupo de reporteros. Suspiro hastiado.

– Que nunca se cansan de molestar a uno. –Regreso sobre mis pasos, pero al pasar por la esquina, noto unos pasos cerca.

Al voltear, noto como una chica suelta sus libros. Y yo que pensaba que era uno de esos reporteros.

Me acerco un poco, esperando ayudarla a levantarse. De pronto algo en su posición me resulta familiar.

Su cabello se ocultaba en una gorra, pero algunos rulos castaños se hacían presente. Al notar mi presencia, su mirada mostró sorpresa –De pronto escucho mi apellido en sus labios, su voz me resulta familiar –La ayudo a levantarse, de pronto nuestra cercanía me confunde.

Trata de alejarse, sin embargo la sujeto más fuerte. ¿Me es familiar ...pero a quién? ¿Granger? –De pronto algunos pasos se escuchan cada vez más cerca –Trata nuevamente de alejarse.

La suelto esta vez, dándome cuenta que esto es absurdo. Yo debería estar en el Caldero Chorreante.

Cuando me iba a dar la vuelta, noto como guarda sus libros en una bolsa. Al ver su varita, siento de nuevo una sensación familiar.

Sin darme cuenta, agarro su abrigo para luego sentir una fuerte presión.

Al abrir mis ojos, noto que estamos en el interior de una mansión.

– Creo que aún no se da cuenta de mi presencia –Pienso, mientras miro algunos portarretratos.

De pronto ella se saca el sombrero para dejar a la vista aquel cabello castaño , tan familiar para mí.

Su mente voló por un momento, no notando la presencia de la elfina que se acercaba.

Una vez que ella hace referencia a él. Nota que los deja solos.

Al cruzar sus miradas, nota su asombro para después cambiar a una de enojo.

_Se preguntó si lo hechizaría o algo._

– ¿Granger? –Parecía tan irreal verla, habían pasado 3 años desde que se encontraron en el juicio.

De pronto la ve alejarse de él.

– La sigo o no? –Se pregunta

Ya había llegado hasta allí ¿no? qué mas daba.

**o.0.o**

_Esperaré,  
te prometo que no tienes que tener miedo._

**o.0.o**

Hermione

**...**

Se había acostado hace dos horas pero el sueño no la vencía.

– No puedes dormir? –No necesitaba mirar, sabía que era Draco.

Hacía 6 meses que ellos se frecuentaban, al inicio eran dos veces por semana, para luego, aumentar el número de visitas. Y ahora pasar a quedarse en la casa del otro.

Ambos trabajan por la mañana, así que por la tarde se dedicaban a hablar de cómo les fue en su día, hablar de temas triviales. Los fines de semana salían, aunque claro, siempre con otra apariencia. Sino no sabrían la ola de periodistas que los seguirían.

Aún recordaba aquella primera vez que él la siguió en su casa.

**FLASH BACK**

Buscaba desesperada mente algún libro de cuentos. Sacaba algunos libros, pero al ver que no eran de su agrado, los devolvía. – Granger, sabías que es de mala educación dejar a los invitados solos –Bufó mientras sacaba otro libro.

Por un momento tenía ganas de lanzárselo pero mejor no. Los libros no tenían la culpa – Tú lo has dicho, que yo sepa no te había invitado –Buscó en la siguiente sección.

De pronto, se sintió acorralada.

Volteo para mirarlo de frente. – ¿Qué quieres eh? No entiendo qué haces aquí ...

Draco al mirarla, se fijó en sus mejillas sonrojadas por el enojo. Su cabello parecía esponjarse levemente. Pero ya no era aquel indomable cabello, por el contrario, era ahora muy sedoso y suave al tacto.

– Pero qué demonios hacía él tocándole el cabello a Granger.

Hermione sacó toda su frustración, sin darse cuenta de que había empezado a llorar. Sus manos estaban ahora en el pecho de aquel rubio teñido, como le decían sus amigos.

No entendía qué hacía él allí. ¿Qué quería? ¿Cómo la había seguido? ¿Por qué? 7 años torturándola con sus insultos y ahora venía a su casa. Estaba derrumbando todo lo que ella estaba empezando a construir.

– ¿Por qué? –Sus palabras salían en modo de súplica.

Draco al ver sus lágrimas caer, acercó su mano a su mejilla –Ella tenía razón, ¿Qué hacía él allí? Cuál sería su excusa...

Sabía que era Granger, sus ojos, su tacto. Lo había intuido.

La conocía mejor de lo que sus amigos podrían afirmar. Después de todo, era su némesis –Al escuchar su súplica, el la rodeo con sus brazos. Entendía su dolor. La guerra los había marcado.

Una vez que ambos se calmaron. Hermione lo invitó a su sala.

Winky de rato en rato venía llenando el plato con galletas y refrescos. Estaba feliz de que su ama trajera a un amigo.

Era la primera vez desde que regresó con ella que traía a alguien a su casa.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Al sentir como sus manos se entrelazaban y sentir cómo la abrazaba por atrás. Sonrío, era reconfortante no estar sola. – No entiendo como esa cabeza tuya trabaja sin dormir, puedes enfermar.

Aún no entendía la relación que tenían, aún no quería ponerle nombre a algo que podría terminar en cualquier momento.

De momento, parecía un sueño y esperaba que no terminara por un buen tiempo.

**o.0.o**

_Esperaré,  
el amor está aquí y ha venido para quedarse,  
así que reposa tu cabeza sobre mí._

**o.0.o**

Caminaba tranquilamente hacia la cocina. El elfo de Draco ya había dejado la comida.

Ahora solo tocaba esperarlo.

Al ponerse a leer en el sillón, poco a poco fue dejándose envolver por el sueño.

Desde aquella vez, que ella y Draco se habían encontrado en su sala, se quedaron conversando la mayor parte de la noche para luego quedarse dormidos. Fue una noche diferente para ambos.

Habían tenido sueños raros, pero no pesadillas, o al menos no que ella recordara.

Él parecía pasar por lo mismo.

Desde ese día poco a poco empezaron a dormir juntos. Aunque claro no era que las pesadillas se iban por completo. Era más el hecho de que no estaban solos.

**o.0.o**

_Que poco sabes,  
sé que estás sufriendo  
mientras yo duermo profundamente._

**o.0.o**

Aunque había noches en las que Hermione se levantaba, tratando de no hacer ruido, esperando no despertarlo.

Caminaba descalzamente por los cuartos de aquella mansión, un poco más grande que la de ella.

Muy diferente a Malfoy Manor.

**o.0.o**

_Que poco sabes,  
todos mis errores están ahogando lentamente._

**o.0.o**

Draco despertaba al sentirse solo en la habitación. Sabía que estaba en el balcón. No era la primera vez.

Sabía que ella necesitaba su espacio. Por algo no quería hacer ruido –Suspiró pesadamente mientras trataba de poner en orden sus pensamientos.

**o.0.o**

_Que poco sabes,  
estoy intentando hacer que sea mejor poco a poco._

**o.0.o**

Con la salida del sol, todos sus demonios se escondían. O así era como lo llamaba Draco.

Por otro lado, Hermione pensaba, que con cada nuevo amanecer , era un triunfo para ellos.

**o.0.o**

_Que poco sabes,  
yo, yo te amaré hasta que muera el sol._

**o.0.o**

– Deberías abrigarte –Se dejó envolver por sus brazos

– No hice ruido. Lo siento si te desperté –Sintió su aliento en su oreja derecha para luego sentir como él la acercaba más a él.

– Te equivocas, me he dado cuenta siempre de tus salidas nocturnas. Te he dado el tiempo suficiente, para que pases tiempo sola. Pero hoy termina esto.

Hermione se volteó en sus brazos, mientras lo miraba interrogante.

– A partir de hoy te acompañaré siempre –De nuevo esa sensación, como si estuviera en una montaña rusa ...

– Draco.

Lo abrazó con fuerza, esperando que sea lo que sea que esté pasando entre ellos , no se acabe.

**o.0.o**

_Oh, espera, solo espera,  
te quiero como si nunca hubiera sentido el dolor.  
Solo espera,  
te quiero como si nunca hubiéramos tenido miedo.  
Solo espera,  
nuestro amor está aquí y ha venido para quedarse,  
así que reposa tu cabeza sobre mí._

**o.0.o**

Sentado en su oficina, escuchó la puerta abrirse.

– ¿Hermano cuánto tiempo? supe que andas con alguien ... ¿Quién es ella? –Rodó los ojos ante las palabras de su amigo. Siempre directo, ni un saludo.

Por un momento se preguntó si él guardaría el secreto. Rodó los ojos ante aquel pensamiento. Sabía que era una vieja chismosa su amigo, probablemente luego se arrepentiría. Pero, era su amigo, al fin y al cabo.

Hermione y él habían hablado de poder contarles su relación a sus amigos. O al menos sólo él. Ya que ella aún se seguía escondiendo de sus amigos.

Lanzó un hechizo, evitando así, que alguien escuchara su conversación.

– Wow debe ser una bomba no? Para que no quieras que nadie nos escuche –Asintió

– Ando con Granger –La cara de su amigo era algo digno de tomar foto. Lástima que aún no dominaba ese aparato muggle.

– ¿Granger? , ¿Hermione Granger?, ¿La come libros?, parte del trío de oro. Esa Granger? –Asintió

– Potter no lo sabe ¿no? –Él solo negó.

– Ginny no me dijo nada. Todos la están buscando. Joder Draco, esto sí que es una bomba.

Draco siguió mirando a su amigo, mientras ahora una pregunta pasaba por su cabeza. ¿Ginny? Desde cuando aquella Weasley y su amigo eran cercanos.

**o.0.o**

_Esperaré -esperaré-.  
Esperaré -esperaré-.  
Te quiero como si nunca hubieras sentido el dolor._

**o.0.o**

Hermione sabía que tenía momentos como aquel en que le tocaba a ella ser paciente con él. Que él estuviera en el despacho más de 2 horas, era una señal de que algo no andaba bien.

Siendo ya las 6 de la tarde, se dirigió a su despacho. Así como él la acompañaba en sus salidas nocturnas, era hora de que ella lo acompañara.

Al verlo sentado en el suelo. Sintió una opresión en su pecho.

Los papeles estaban hechos un caos. Los muebles estaban rotos. Parecía como si una tormenta hubiera pasado por allí.

Se acercó hacia él – Sabías que es malo destruir cosas.

Draco alzó su rostro hacia ella

– Así como tú estarás conmigo en mis salidas nocturnas, yo estaré contigo ahora –Con sus palabras. Draco se abalanzó hacia ella envolviéndola en un abrazo.

– Siempre –Draco ante sus palabras, no pudo evitar sentirse egoísta. Sabía que ella era demasiado para él, pero no quería dejarla. No pudo evitar pensar que era un maldito afortunado por tenerla a ella.

Y sea lo que fuera...él haría de todo por mantenerla junto a él.

**o.0.o**

_Esperaré -esperaré-.  
Te prometo que no tienes que tener miedo._

**o.0.o**

Hermione sabía lo que Draco pensaba, y de alguna manera ella pensaba lo inverso.

– Draco crees que yo estoy a la altura de todo esto. – Dijo, mientras extendía las manos, señalando todo a su alrededor.

Draco de pronto se sintió algo confuso por aquella pregunta.

– Hermione, ¿Qué quieres decir?

Hermione se volvió hacia el otro lado, evitando su mirada.

**FLASH BACK**

Miró su reloj esperando que ya terminara su turno.

Mientras se dirigía hacia el baño, escuchó algunas voces conocidas. Caminó con mayor prisa hacia el baño

– Te enteraste? Al parecer Draco está en una relación.

Ante sus palabras, se movió hacia un pequeño hueco para ver quiénes hablaban

– Ni me lo digas hermana, solo es un rumor. Y de ser cierto, ella debe ser de una familia de linaje de sangre pura, ya sabes cómo son las tradiciones –Daphne asintió.

– Pero sus padres han muerto, él puede hacer lo que quiera.

– No tanto así, después de todo sigue siendo una familia importante.

– Aunque sea mortífago ha logrado sacar la empresa de su familia a flote, aparte de trabajar en el ministerio

Astoria sonrío.

– Te imaginas hermana, yo como la próxima señora Malfoy.

Hermione sabía que aunque la vieran no sabrían que era ella, después de todo, siempre que iba al trabajo iba con otra apariencia .Aún no estaba lista para que los demás la vieran.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Draco solo pudo acercarse a ella y arrodillarse, después de escuchar lo que su castaña le dijo, necesitaba poner todo en su lugar.

– Hermione Granger, eres la mujer más extraordinaria que he conocido. Tal vez no lo sepas, pero quien no se siente a la altura, soy yo. Tengo un pasado oscuro, he cometido horribles asesinatos. Ha sido un crio contigo desde que nos conocimos. Soy una serpiente y lo sabes. – Hermione sonrío ante sus palabras. _Sabía eso de sobra_

– Soy egoísta por querer mantenerte a mí lado. Desde aquel día en que te volví a encontrar, sabía que no volvería a ser nada igual. Te amo, y quiero que te cases conmigo Hermione Granger.

Ante ella, apareció un anillo con un rubí y una esmeralda incrustados, ambos unidos. Era hermoso.

– Sé que tal vez peleemos mucho. Pero mi amor por ti será mucho más grande que todo ... yo ...

Hermione asintió, no necesitaba más. Entendía a lo que se refería.

Se abalanzó sobre él. Ya no tiene dudas

– Claro que sí, acepto.

**o.0.o**

_Esperaré,  
el amor está aquí y ha venido para quedarse,  
así que reposa tu cabeza sobre mí._

**o.0.o**

El tiempo pasó más lento de lo que había creído.

Hermione solo pudo sonreír ante la imagen que se le presentaba.

– Hermione Jean Granger, te amo tal y como eres. Eres extraordinaria. Me has hechizado en cuerpo y alma. Prometo aprender de ti cada día de nuestra vida, celebrar cada uno de tus triunfos. Prometo reír contigo, acompañarte en los momentos difíciles y crecer juntos, todos los días de nuestras vidas. Te amaré en todo momento, estando juntos o separados y por eso, prometo que haré todo lo posible para construir un hogar lleno de honestidad y sinceridad.

Hermione con cada palabra que escuchaba. No podría creer lo afortunada que era.

Ahora entendía que todo el dolor había valido la pena. Todo lo que pasó. No lo cambiaría, ya no ... porque de ser así, ella no estaría frente a su héroe, por que eso era ... .aunque él no lo supiera, él era su héroe .

**o.0.o**

_Reposa tu cabeza sobre mí ..  
Así que reposa tu cabeza sobre mí._

**o.0.o**

Una vez que el anillo lo deslizó en el dedo de su amada, la miró. Se veía hermosa, definitivamente tenía que pagarle más a los fotógrafos. Necesitaba todo esto como prueba de que no solo era un sueño.

– Draco Lucius Malfoy, eres la persona con la cual quiero caminar toda mi vida, bajo el sol, bajo la lluvia, entre las sombras y la luz, por siempre y para estar a tu lado disfrutando de tus alegrías, apoyarte en los momentos de tristeza. Prometo respetarte, amarte siempre. Prometo acompañarte a vivir miles de aventuras, sujetar tu mano en cada paso. Prometo escucharte, reír contigo, celebrar tus triunfos. Prometo acompañarte a combatir la oscuridad. Te amo.

Draco no pudo caber de la emoción, eran tantos sentimientos. El escucharla decir "Te amo", enfrente de muchos testigos y que ella sonriera así, era demasiado para él.

Cuando sintió el anillo deslizarse en su dedo, supo que aquello era...oficial.

– Los declaro marido y mujer, pueden besar a su esposa.

**o.0.o**

_Porque no tienes ni idea,  
yo, yo te amaré hasta que mueras el sol._

**o.0.o**

Harry Potter, no entendía cómo aquello estaba sucediendo.

Miraba incrédulo a su mejor amiga, casada con Malfoy. Aún recordaba el día en que Malfoy le reveló, que él sabía dónde estaba su mejor amiga.

**FLASH BACK**

No esperaba visitas, después de algunos papeleos que tenía. Pero sin embargo la puerta se abrió revelando para su sorpresa a Malfoy.

– Sé dónde está Hermione –Decir que no esperaba tal declaración, era poco y más al escucharlo decir su nombre. ¿Desde cuando él la llamaba por su nombre?. ¿Y cómo es que sabía dónde estaba?

Draco lo miró esperando alguna reacción por su parte pero nada.

– Toma, aquí está la dirección. Cuando estés mejor, vas. Y ni se te ocurra hacerle daño con tus palabras Potter. Ella ya sufrió demasiado. A partir de las 4 de la tarde puedes ir a mi casa –No pudo moverse, solo mirar el lugar en donde antes estaba Malfoy.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Al voltear, encontró a otra pareja. Ginny y Blaise.

Ambos padrinos de la boda, y esposos desde hace medio año.

Después de que su amiga se fue de la casa. Él con su trabajo como jefe de aurores, descuidó su relación. Ambos eran diferentes, así que decidieron volver a ser amigos. Se sintió feliz de que ambos hubieran encontrado la felicidad, aunque no fuera juntos.

Ahora que lo pensaba, como que todos estaban mezclándose con los slytherin.

Sonrió ante la ironía de la vida.

– Pensando en mí Potter? , por cierto qué haces aquí sentado. Hay que bailar –Sonrío ante las palabras de su acompañante.

– Pansy, sabes que yo no sé bailar –Pansy lo miró con la ceja alzada mientras lo conducía hacia la pista.

– Yo te enseño, supongo que ahora sí podré enseñarte mejor. No como aquella noche que no nos dio tiempo –Le dedicó una sonrisa pícara mientras lo guiaba hacia el centro de la pista.

No podía negar que sentía cierta atracción hacia aquella serpiente.

Después de todo, la guerra había acabado.

* * *

**Buenas noches a todos. Espero esta vez, haberlo dejado mejor. Reconozco que a veces me como algunas letras jajaja disculpen. **

** [re-editado 23-10-2020]**


End file.
